


Thank You Kink - One shots

by crumbcake



Series: Thank You One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: I wrote a few kinky fics as a way of giving thanks to fandom blogs I enjoy. Starting with wife-kink for Methoxyethane:)





	1. Lance and Keith Visit The Venaarl (Klance, wife-kink) - for Methoxyethane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts), [bottomxkeith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bottomxkeith).



Lance swore he had never seen aliens with a frillier fashion sense than the Venaarl. The locals were humanoid in build and androgynous looking. They were all jet black in skin tone, whip-thin and the shortest among them was taller than Lance and Keith by at least three feet. Their large eyes came in a broad cacophony of colors from fiery orange to watery pink to electric blue and their hair, in neat dreads, matched their eye color.

They tended to adorn their hair with contrasting ribbons and pieces of shining metal and wood. If they wore a high collar it would be made of short ruffles that hugged their necks. Their wrists would have matching ruffles. Their mostly skin tight clothes appeared to be made of patterned layers that kind of reminded Lance of doilies found in the homes of the elderly back on Earth. And if it had a seam, then it had frilly lace sewn on to it. Their boots had lacy trims.

Lance watched another Venaarl hold an arm full of silky material and walk across the cavernous hall that they had been taken to by the guards and told to wait. 

Lance leaned his head to the side towards Keith. “You think they work here? This is like.” He waved his hand, fishing for the right term. “A busy intersection? Everyone is wandering around the halls. Maybe this isn’t the royal palace at all and more like the people’s ruffles and lace community center?”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“You think their panties have ruffles?”

Keith snorted, his fingers jerking up briefly from where they were settled on his crossed arms. “Lance, I need you to focus.”

“I am focused! I am observing the locals and can tell you they are a solid 8 on the Alien hotness scale.” 

“Not 9?” Keith said and regretted it immediately. He had been stuck with going on these missions one after another with his boyfriend and the level of ridiculous was rubbing off on him. He shook his head as Lance grinned. “Look we’re here to talk to the Empress. Can we try and make a good impression here?”

“Uh usually you’re the reason we’re chased off planet..?”

Before they could start bickering, an extremely tall Venaarl followed by a shorter guard holding a large wooden box entered the room and briskly crossed the room over to them. Much to Lance’s relief, the Venaarl sat down on her knees when she reached them so her butt rested on her ankles. She had her hands folded neatly on her lap and was regarding them evenly. She was eye to eye with them in this position. Her cherubic face looked mostly human except the eyes were deep set and larger than any human.

Her hair and the iris of her eyes were creamy white. Her cottony dreads ran down to her waist and were interlaced with blue ribbons and silver beads. She wore a skin-tight jump suit that had lace encircle from the pant of one leg to the sleeve of the opposite arm. He liked what he saw.

She greeted, “Voltron’s Lance and Keith, the Venaarl are contented by your visit. Lance and Keith request an audience with the Venaarl highest empress, are we correct?”

Lance watched Keith uncross his arms and fold his fingers together in front of him by his hips. He had told him a thousand times that he looked rude and standoff-ish if he greeted people with his arms crossed. Lance smiled to himself in satisfaction. Seemed like Keith was learning.

“That is correct.” Keith said and nodded once.

“The Venaarl will allow this upon offering of terms. The Venaarl politely request that you indulge in our customs which require an overnight stay. Will Lance and Keith abide?”

Overnight was two earth days. Lance sighed then froze when he heard Keith respond offhandedly, “Yeah, sure, okay.”

Lance shot an incredulous stare at Keith who didn’t give a fuck and looked back at the Venaarl. She was definitely frowning. Really Keith? Clearly language is different here then outside the grounds. Plus they didn’t even know what the terms were. Last time they had to be butt naked in front of a fully clothed royal audience as a gesture of good will when negotiating an alliance. Lance wanted to slap his face and groan.

Instead he cleared his throat and said, “Uhh.. what he meant was. Lance and Keith agree to the Venaarl’s generous terms?”

She eyed Keith curiously before looking back at Lance and nodding. She seemed to switch to a less formal speech when she next spoke, ”We will provide each of you with raw material. We ask you to create with it and present your creation to our empress as a gift. This allows us to understand you better.”

She gestured for the guard who opened the box she was carrying. She pulled out a red block of wood about the size of shoebox and offered it to Lance. “This is your item. A common wood used for artisan crafts.”

Lance picked it up. It felt light and warm to the touch.

“And this is yours.” She pulled out a weaved container, opened it, and gestured to one of the bags inside, “Flour made of the Venaarls favorite wheat.” She pointed to the other bag. “Pieces of nougat made by our talented bakers.” She closed the container and handed it to Keith who accepted it with a reluctant nod.

She smiled at them. “You may contribute to the materials provided.” She gestured towards the guard, “This Venaarl will take you to accommodations that fit your people.”

Lance stared at his block of wood. Maybe he could get away with calling his item a ready-made paperweight. He grinned winningly at the Venaarl in front of him. “Thank you. We appreciate it.” He hoped that ‘fit your people’ meant human size because so far he had felt like a toddler negotiating unreasonable stairs and tall chairs and tables.

She stood up (and up and up) and nodded, “The Venaarl look forward to understanding Lance and Keith better.”

—

Their accommodations turned out to be a small fully equipped cottage that was thankfully built for their size. Lance was seated in the most comfortable armchair he had even sat on in his life. The material of the massive chair looked and felt like the equivalent of buttery leather. He sunk back as he studied his block of wood. It had a pleasant smell to it and felt malleable like he could maybe carve it down into something.

“Classic bookends? With Voltron Insignias! Or a fish. A Kaltenecker bust!”

He heard Keith snort from the kitchen. Maybe he could make a bunch of those hair beads that the Vanaarl wore. He could try and make little patterns for each.

“What am I supposed to even do with this?!” That was Keith again. He had dumped his items on the kitchen counter and had been poking and glaring at it for a while. Lance looked up and froze.

Keith was wearing a black apron with polkadot lace frills and polkadot pockets. Apron. Frills. He nearly gouged the block of wood he was holding with his fingers.

Lance hissed. “What are you wearing?”

Keith didn’t bother to look up. He shrugged. “I don’t want to mess up my clothes if we’re meeting the empress tomorrow.”

Frilly apron. Frilly apron. Lance sat up. Keith was in the kitchen in an apron attempting to make something. The kitchen which if Lance squinted would remind him of a retro kitchen on Earth. What looked like possibly appliances were in turquoise green. He felt his mouth go dry. Keith looked like a grumpy doll as he glowered down at the flour and nougat.

His pale skin was in stark contrast to the black apron and black hair which shined in the kitchen light. He also looked like a grumpy house wife. Lance set the block aside. There was time for that later. It struck him how very old-fashioned the situation looked. Lance was imagining himself with his legs crossed at the knee, reading an antique newspaper and smoking a pipe while Keith cooked in the kitchen. He blushed. This was all very domestic. Keith was like.

He joined him in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him away from the counter, kissing Keith on the nose.

“Muñequita linda ” He cooed.

Keith glanced back at his items, reluctant to stop but made a face at the kiss and his words. “What is that?”

“Pretty doll face” Lance smirked as he watched Keith scowl and his cheeks blush in embarrassment. “You’ll make a cute wife someday!”

Keith’s eyes widened and then his lips quirked in amusement, “You want me to be your wife?”

Lance’s dick said hell yes. Lance had binged on 20th century American shows once and all he could think of was Keith playing one of those antiquated wife roles. His wife Keith. Performing wifely duties such as cooking for Lance and keeping the house tidy while dressed in an evening gown and pearls. He would have regular sex with him to keep his man happy.

Lance would come home and grab at that pristine, neatly ironed dress, and hike it up despite Keith’s bashful protests so he can reveal the racy lingerie underneath. He would pull the lace panties aside and fuck him right there in their living room by the vacuum and cleaning supplies. Make him hold those pearls in his mouth.

He realized he may have been staring at Keith for some time because Keith was now fully focused on him and both eyebrows were raised high in amusement.

“I want you to be my everything, dear.” He replied, finally. He never called Keith ‘dear’. ‘Kitten’ or ‘Sweetheart’ sometimes when he seemed particularly vulnerable but never ‘dear’.

Keith huffed a laugh and shook his head. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other the way he did when he was getting interested despite himself. He plucked at one of the ruffled neck straps. “An apron, huh?” As in, this is what does it for you?

Lance leered. He had an idea. “I’ll be right back.”

The Venaarl had graced them with what looked like a powder room. The drawers were filled with all kinds of fabrics including laces and ribbons. He carefully selected several of the red satin ribbons in varying widths and lengths and hurried back out to Keith.

Keith had set his items back in the container and out of the away. He was leaning his hip against the counter with his arms crossed over his apron and smiling slightly. His ears were tinged pink. And Lance had an instant boner because he realized that Keith’s clothes had disappeared. Lance nearly dropped his ribbons and was sure he had made some sort of dying moose noise. Keith looked fucking adorable in that girly apron and he wanted to gobble him up and put his cock in him and make him whimper now. Lance adjusted himself awkwardly, (Keith’s teasing smile grew sharper in response) and moved in close.

He carded his fingers through Keith’s hair and tied a small red ribbon in the silky strands just above his ear. He then wrapped a silky lace around his neck, getting harder as he watched that neck gulp hard as he carefully folded the end pieces of the lace into a fancy bow. He tugged at it until it was slightly to the side, opposite of the ribbon in Keith’s hair. He stepped behind Keith and undid the sloppy knot of the apron and redid it so the bow was fluffed out and hung prettily on the small of his back.

He grabbed handfuls of that plump ass and squeezed, enjoying just how much of it there was and how good it felt in his hands. Keith breathed in sharply and backed into him until his ass was flush against Lance’s hard-on. He had pulled his arms around his waist. Lance didn’t know where to start. Lance nibbled at his neck and rocked them as he let his kinky thoughts tumble loose.

“All the other husbands would be so jealous of my muñeca linda. You’re the prettiest wife. My wifey. What were you making?”

Keith had shivered in his arms, exposing his neck further for more kisses and had frozen at the question like he was deciding on how to respond.

“I was making you.. cookies…?” He said uncertainly.

“Keeping your man happy then?” Lance was running his hands down Keith’s thighs and back up to hold him tighter against his boxer briefs. “You’re such a good wife.”

He lightly raked his fingers across Keith’s waist and stroked the insides of his thighs teasingly. He could see from over Keith’s shoulder that he was tenting the apron with his hard-on. “Does your pretty cunt get wet thinking about me?”

He thought he was going to burst as he felt Keith melt against him, resting the back of his head on his shoulders. His bitten lips were parted and he had whimpered in response to his words. He looked so pretty in those ribbons.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lance laughed.

“Yes, honey.” Keith’s eyes were closed but he had smirked when Lance choked and struggled to breathe.

“Fuck.” Lance said. “Fuck.” Lance said again.

He grinded back against Lance, the crack of his ass pressing hard against Lance’s straining cock. “Are you going to fuck your wife soon, honey?” Keith asked, shakily.

Lance was going to die. Definitely death from horniness. He would have no regrets so long as he got off before that final rest. He looked around frantically; spotting what he hoped was cooking oil and reached for it. His arms were still around Keith as he twisted the bottle open and poured the slippery liquid on his fingers.

He grabbed the two ends of the apron just behind the large ribbon he had fixed so that the apron cinched very tightly around Keith’s waist. He pulled Keith slightly up with his grip on the apron and slid his dripping fingers down the crease of his pert ass.

“Looks like my sweet wife needs her pussy reamed.” He wriggled his middle finger inside Keith past his instinctive resistance and pumped into him. He listened to him whine until he bent over the counter and sniffled kittenish as he spread his legs further. Lance pulled out and sank back in with two fingers biting his lip hard as he listened to Keith cry out and watched him flail his arms out in search of something to hold on to.

He wondered how strong the apron was, he gripped it tightly in his fist and tugged up as hard as he could. Keith went up on his toes and then briefly his feet were in the air as Lance relentlessly shoved his fingers inside stretching him for his cock.

“Lance!” Keith cried out.

Lance watched that ass take in his fingers. His cock was leaking pre-come. Keith felt hot inside and was squeezing around his fingers compulsively. He needed in soon or he was going to come in his boxers.

“Wifey.” He muttered. He let go of the apron to settle him back down on his feet and grab hold of Keith’s butt cheek. He spread him so he can watch as he pulled his fingers out of his pink hole.

Keith canted his hips up as high as he could. “Fuck me, darling.” He sighed. His head was to the side and resting on his folded arms over the counter. The ribbon in his hair was still neatly tied.

Lance sucked in his bottom lip and pulled his underwear out of the way with desperate fingers. He aligned himself up with Keith’s hole and pushed in, burning up as Keith keened at the stretch. He felt hot and tight around his cock. Lance kept pushing until he bottomed out. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to come. He took several deep breaths then reached for Keith’s thigh just as he began to squirm back. He wrapped his hand behind his knee and pulled Keith’s leg up so it was resting over the counter.

He slid his other hand under the ruffles of the apron that hung around Keith’s neck and rested his palm by his neck and shoulder, his fingers resting on the ribbon he had tied there. He started to thrust as soon as Keith relaxed minutely inside.

“My wife deserves a good lay, don’t you muñeca linda?”

Keith was already out of it. He was chanting ‘fuck’ and ‘so good’ and ‘fuck me’ each time Lance pushed inside him just right.

Lance fingered the ribbon by his neck and held the back of Keith’s thigh as he pounded into Keith. He could hear his balls slapping against Keith’s ass. Could see him squirm and try to adjust the leg that was still on the floor. Lance was not going to last. He tried to angle himself just right and grinned in satisfaction when Keith seemed to try to jump out of his skin. He wailed loudly, “Yes! Lance!”

He loved how Keith would let loose during sex. He diligently struck his prostate again and again until Keith tried to pull himself up and said desperately, “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Lance pushed him down by the back of his neck and felt his ass convulse around him just as he slammed home again.

He must be getting the front of his apron all wet.

The thought alone sent Lance spiraling over and he grunted as he came deep inside Keith. He dropped on top of him, his forehead resting on Keith’s back.

As his heart rate slowed back down, Keith sought out Lance’s hand and entwined his fingers in his.

“You’re weird. I’ll ask if I can keep the apron.”

Lance giggled and kissed his back.


	2. Fraught (Klance, omorashi) - For bottomxkeith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panty wetting/desperation. Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modified since posting in Tumblr so it now includes a little bit more desperation. :)

Keith had to do it. He had to. Because since when had Lance been embarrassed about anything related to Keith and getting off? That never happened. Most of the time he made Keith’s brain ooze out his ears even as he made him feel so safe about it.

Like getting his ass licked. Keith felt the blood rush to his face. Once Lance figured out how much Keith enjoyed a squirming tongue in his ass he made sure Keith did not regret that he knew. He would revel in it as if it were his own kink. Afterwards he would whisper in his ear how much he would love Keith to let loose and ask for anything. Keith usually ended up held in Lance’s arms, feeling dazed and well-fucked. They would trade teasing barbs or a whole lot of nonsense and all the while Keith would forget to feel any shame over what they did.

He was getting better at owning his kinks and sharing with Lance who was always eager to indulge him. While Keith couldn’t straight up ask for a rim job; they kind of settled into a non-verbal communication where if Keith picked up a pillow or a napkin or even the corner of Lance’s sleeve and swirled a portion of it in his fingers a certain way and kind of glanced at Lance then that meant that he was thinking about getting fucked by his tongue.

Lance’s eyes would smolder promisingly if their eyes met and he would smile secretly at him. He would pat or briefly squeeze some part of Keith if they were in public and later they would have a good time.

So Lance was into watching some panty wetting? Keith can do that. Keith was determined to do that. But this was completely fucking with his already fragile ego (when it came to intimacy) and insecurities. Did Lance really want to see him this way? Would Lance think lesser of him if he followed through? If he didn’t? Did he ultimately just look stupid wearing a cropped muscle t-shirt on top and nothing but a pair of cotton panties below?

They weren’t even sexy panties. What he wore was a modest pair in lavender that had a print pattern of tiny white flowers and ended in a blue band at the leg and waist hem. He took another shaky breath and dug his toes into the heap of towels he was standing on. It was really difficult not to start bouncing on his feet in a gotta pee dance.

This was starkly different from earlier when he had teased Lance with ‘Tonight.’ And had managed to keep eye contact with him as he drank a tall glass of water and even winked at him. Lance had gulped hard and had grinned bashfully. The fork he had been holding had slipped from his hands.

The rest of the evening they spent messing around. Lance would blush each time Keith mischievously slipped out of his arms to go help himself to another cup of water. He felt the building pressure in his bladder as evening turned into night and was starting to smirk a little less or zone out briefly because his body was screaming that he had to go.

He didn’t think too hard when he stopped grinding his dick against Lance’s and dismounted from his lap despite Lance’s protest.

He picked up a piece of rope he had set aside and walked over to the towels (he heard Lance whimper). He faced Lance without looking at him and bit his lip as he moved his arms behind himself and struggled with tying his hands together, refusing Lance’s help.

Now all he had to do was pull the rope to firmly bind his wrists together. After that he would need Lance’s help to remove the binding. He held it in his hands for the longest time afraid of committing to the last step. He was getting so nervous that his dick was mostly soft again which was really okay with him since he was uncomfortable as it was plus he didn’t want the pee to escape and arc up on himself.

Reality was smacking him hard on the face and his insecurities were screaming at him. Oh my fucking god he was going to pee on himself in front of Lance. On fucking purpose. Was he about to irreparably humiliate himself. Maybe it was strictly fantasy for Lance and he didn’t actually want to SEE this.

Maybe Lance could hear his thoughts because he spoke weakly, from his perch on their bed, “I fucking love you. Whatever you want, Kitten. You don’t have to do this.” He sounded emotional. Wrecked.

Keith looked up at him and froze. Lance looked completely destroyed. His pupils were blown wide and one of his hands was balled tightly into a fist by his side which was trembling. His other hand was wrapped around the base of his raging hard-on which looked almost painful. He was watching him like he was on the very edge. Keith felt flattered and sexy as fuck.

Keith was why Lance was in the state he was in. It made Keith make up his mind and give the rope around his wrists a final tug. “I’m good.” He was going to rock Lance’s world.

Trouble was that now that he was expected to perform, he found that he couldn’t. He shifted from foot to foot and felt the pressure inside yet he could not will himself to go. He was starting to blush as the wave of embarrassment coursed through him. Why was this suddenly impossible?

“Kitten.” Lance gasped. He did not sound any less wrecked then he had been. Keith watched him tuck a sheet over himself and pull the remote from the night stand. He made room for Keith by the headboard and patted the spot next to him for Keith to join him.

“What- I mean..” Keith trailed off.

“Pidge sent me a few vids she picked up. There’s an old action movie from earth. Two hours long. We should watch it. Then get back to this.”

He patted the bed again and smiled shakily.

Keith swallowed hard. Two hours? “I don’t think I can.”

“Sure you can Kitten. It’s a good movie, I promise.”

There were about eight steps from where he was to the bed. If it really got unbearable he could hop off the bed before it was too late. He bit his lip and tentatively took one step forward and then another and another until he was by the bed. Lance helped him sit back down beside him. His arms rested on a pillow Lance had propped behind him. 

He barely even noticed when Lance started the movie. This was a bad idea.

It was a horrible idea because fifteen minutes in, Lance had his arm firmly around Keith’s waist, his fingers idly running under the blue hem of Keith’s panties. He had a feeling that Lance would tighten his arm around him if he were to try and get off the bed. Shit, the last thing he wanted to do was actually pee on their mattress. Lance would feel him wetting the bed. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on the movie. He tried not to squirm.

Every minute was agonizing; each second unbearable. He kept losing focus as his body screamed at him to go relieve himself. He could feel Lance’s fingers pause and his eyes train on him, knowing exactly why he was so tense. He was sure Lance could feel the fine tremor in his body. Keith held very still and tried to focus on the discomfort of his arms being tied behind his back for so long.

He realized he had pulled his legs up so his thighs were pressed tightly together, his feet planted on the sheets. Another whimper escaped his lips and he felt Lance go still beside him again. He dropped any pretense of watching the movie (which was 21 minutes in) and laid down on his side. His eyes fixed intently on Keith’s panties.

“Those are so cute.” He pinched some of the material and pulled until the panties snapped against Keith’s side.

“Lance…” Keith whimpered.

“You should always wear panties.” He snapped the panties again.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Keith was close to crying. His eyes were squeezed tight. He realized he was rocking back and forth on the bed but could not make himself stop.

He sobbed because Lance had snuck his hand under his thighs and pulled at seat of the panties so that the material pressed tight against Keith’s cock. “Lance!! No!”  
He heard him say, “Fuck.” and felt the fingers circle just the inside of this thighs.

Oh god, he was going to pee with Lance’s hand right there. He was trying to scoot of the bed before he realized he was doing it but Lance still had his hand around his thigh and that was stopping him.

“Lance. Let go. I need to pee. Please, please, please let go. Fuck. Lance. Let go, please. ” He was begging. He was going to pee on him. 

He felt Lance pat his thigh and let go enough for him to twist his legs off the bed. He shook as he stood up and every step, he was bowling over himself and shaking as he tried to hold off until he reached the towels. He must’ve looked ridiculous, his legs curling in and pausing with each tiny movement. 

He squeezed his thighs together and moaned senselessly, “I have to go.” His eyes were screwed shut again and he could feel his lips trembling. Somehow his feet were on top of the towels again and he was facing Lance. The desperation was escalating to its zenith. He wasn’t going to hold out anymore. It was imminent. He didn’t even care that Lance was watching him.

“Oh my god, Keith.” Lance said, helplessly. “Take a piss, Kitten. Please. Please.”

Keith whimpered as a small trickle leaked out and wet his panties. That was it; he did not try to hold out or fight it any longer. He curled over slightly and simply let go. The trickle quickly became a hot rush that soaked through his panties and down his thighs and front and side of his legs (favoring one leg more than the other). The hot urine was soaking into the towels by his feet. He lost himself in the uncomplicated stupor of feeling so good to finally finally relieve himself.

His mouth was hanging open and he distantly noticed that the deep long moan breaking the silence in the room was him. It was like the most incredible orgasm he had in his life. Or close to it. He peed until the towels were completely drenched. Unless the last bit of piss dribbled out of him. 

He couldn’t open his eyes yet. He rolled his head in a slow stretch; luxuriating in the endorphins. That felt so good.

His gaze was half lidded as he looked up at Lance who was silent. He sucked in a breath and felt his cock twitch hard in interest and he began to feel hot again. He had just caught Lance mid-orgasm. Lance’s dazed eyes were fixed on Keith’s panties and thighs. He had a rope of come on his chest that had freshly landed there and come was still oozing out between his fingers as he stroked himself. Fuck. Keith’s wrists jerked within their rope restraint as he watched Lance helplessly.

Lance melted back on to the headboard, his hand sliding up to his flat stomach, unthinkingly soiling his hand with the come that was there. “Holy fuck, Kitten.” He managed.

Keith licked his lips. He knew he had a helpless blushing smile adorning his face.

Lance looked up and grinned. He stood up and sauntered over to Keith where he wrapped a hand behind his neck and gave him a promising kiss. “Stay here.” he said a breadth away then headed towards their bathroom. Keith could hear the faucet running. He was starting to feel cold and uncomfortable when Lance came back with two steaming towels and placed one on the floor.

He knelt in front of him and peeled the wet panties off of Keith and had him step onto the damp towel. He used the other hot and soapy towel and cleaned Keith off using firm careful strokes. Lance still looked flushed and overwhelmed when he stood back up and leaned into Keith to undo the knot around his wrists. He actually struggled briefly with the rope causing them both to giggle.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck as soon as he was freed. He smirked, “How’re you holding up?”

“I have spank bank material for like a century.” Lance gushed before he sunk down briefly to wrap his arms under Keith’s butt to pick him up. Keith wrapped his legs around his torso and crowed internally. He ravished Lance’s mouth with his tongue as he was carried the short distance to bed. If Lance was going to be this blown away then he was definitely going to do this again. Maybe not often but definitely again. He laughed when he was bounced onto the mattress as Lance dove on top of him.


	3. Fed Up (Klance, car-sex kink) - For im-with-lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex kink. Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the weird spacing/formatting issue

Orange dirt. Fine dust in the air and two blue suns burning in the far distance. The road was lined with squat trees that were heavy from bushy teal-colored cotton which hung in great clumps on low branches. Nearly the entire planet was made up of low rolling hills however they have been traveling down a main road that was built over a sprawling plateau so they could see a far distance. From afar, the trees made it look like the sandy spidery roads were surrounded by water. It was beautiful yet horrible when it was all there was to look at for days on end.

 

Lance and Keith had been on the road and mostly roughing it for nearly three weeks. With the war over, Allura had one last optional mission for her fellow paladins and alliance members before they went home. Since she wished to nurture the good will forged through the alliance and secure a more lasting peace, she had asked that they choose an alliance planet to visit on a mission of good will and better understanding. She wanted them to embed with the locals for a while if the people were amenable to such a visit. The bonus mission while they were there was to update the castle’s information on the planet’s cultures and customs.

 

All the Paladins agreed and along with many alliance volunteers; split up in pairs and travelled to the planets on a mission of peace. They each had data pads that contained everything the castle had on the planet. The point was to correct the details and enhance the data with the nuances of the cultures. They were supposed to record interviews with people they visit and engage in open-ended conversations. Keith was not so great at that however Lance more than made up for it.

 

Lance and Keith chose to visit the #$% (poorly pronounced by simultaneously making a loudly popping “P” noise and a loud throat scraping sound). With the #$%, their planet’s people were decentralized and there was little information on them due to the extreme interference on communications technology caused by their atmosphere.

 

The only thing Voltron knew of the #$% was from fighting alongside them. Lance distinctly remembered Keith’s agonizing decision to place Lance in danger at a crucial turning point in the war with only blind faith on the #$%’s unproven word that they would be there to save him. They were true to their word. Many died saving Lance from a fiery death. So after the war, both himself and Keith were disappointed to discover that the castle had a mere sentence on the #$% -

 

The #$% were highly tolerable of off planet visitors and enjoyed engaging in a good ribbing and ridiculous debates.

 

Before they returned to Earth, they wanted to do this one thing. They wanted to visit the #$% to personally thank the leaders and travel the countryside to learn more about its people. Due to the planet’s composition, planetary travel was slow and involved vehicles very much like old Earth cars. They were traveling in a smallish hatchback that rattled at high speeds and bumped and shuddered over every bump or crevice they hit on the road. The rattling and the heat were sucking Lance’s will to live. It was temperate for the locals but sweltering hot for Keith and Lance, and #$% land vehicles did not come equipped with air. They had both peeled off their t-shirts long ago.

 

Lance could feel Keith’s glare on him and gritted his teeth. They had no one but each other for company for days and Lance loved that face but if he had to take another look at Keith he was going to bite his nose off. They couldn’t exactly ignore each other as their comms weren’t working because the planetary interference was too great in the region. There weren’t even other cars to look at on the road that day. Not one.

 

They had just wasted two grueling hours of their lives that Lance could never get back because of Keith. The unhinged man in the passenger seat. Lance was going to keep his eyes on the road and ignore his insane boyfriend.

 

“Lance.”

 

_Say one thing. Say ONE more thing_. He threatened, mentally.

 

“I had it under control.”

 

Ahhhhhhhhh. He wanted to shoot Keith, resuscitate him and shoot him again. Lance’s grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles were white. He wasn’t sure if his trouble seeing was due to the orange dust or because of an all-consuming red rage was giving him tunnel vision. He swallowed against the fury inside, then gave up and yelled, “You drove us into a DITCH.” They ran over another bump causing the car to rattle hard around them.

 

Lance could hear the furious sucking in of breath as if it was Lance’s fault that the car shook so much. He wanted to slap his nose off. Instead, he grunted and glanced at Keith whose pissed off expression enraged him further.

 

“It was the only way to make you stop FUCKING singing.” Keith yelled. He slapped his hand against the dashboard.

 

“AHHH.” Lance let out a deranged scream. “There were like a zillion different ways to get me to stop singing. We spent two hours in fucking sand getting the stupid car back up on the road because you were trying to kill us. I am too young to die so end game? I’m driving until we get where we’re going.” Lance said with finality.

 

This is all your fucking fault, he didn’t say because he didn’t want to have that fight again. It really was  better if he drove. Keith drove as if the local police were after them and they were hellbent on escaping, possibly by plunging over a cliff to meet their horrible deaths instead of getting captured.

 

“You don’t even know where you are going.” Okay, Keith had a point but did his voice have to be so grating? He had the worst voice ever. How was he even alive this long with a voice like that? Someone should’ve knocked him out ages ago.

 

Lance gestured at their surroundings and answered waspishly, “There is exactly ONE road here. Guess what? I’m going straight.” He purposely ignored the fact that a fork in the road was coming up ahead of them.

 

Keith snorted and threw himself back in his seat and crossed his arms. He was glaring out the passenger window. That was FINE with Lance. Go ahead, spend some time sulking that would at least avoid another fight.

 

“Take a right at the fork.”

 

_Bitch, don’t tell me what to do._

 

“I got it.” Lance answered. That fork was getting closer and Lance was on the left lane. He took extreme pleasure in stepping on the accelerator.

 

Keith was glaring at him again. “A fucking right at the fork, Lance.”

 

“I heard you, Keith.” But he made no move to change lanes. He wasn’t sure what he was doing other than giving in to the spiteful pleasure of pissing Keith off. He glanced at Keith again and pursed his lips. Keith was getting red down to his toned chest. The dog tag necklace Lance had made for him was hanging around his neck and glinting a blinding white in the sunlight.

 

Lance ignored the fact that he was wearing his own dog tags that Keith had made for him when he hoped that Keith would get bad tan lines.

 

Keith ran his hands through his hair, probably because his bangs felt disgusting sticking to his forehead. His hair stuck back in interesting directions before falling right back into his face. He scratched his cute pixie nose. Lance fumed. Why did he have to be hot when all Lance wanted to do was kick him out a fast-moving vehicle.

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO MISS OUR EXIT.”

 

“I am like RIGHT next to you, could you chill WHAT ARE YOU AHHH”

Keith had darted into his space and grabbed the steering wheel. Lance’s death grip on the wheel became even more of a death grip but he couldn’t stop the forced turn. His stomach twisted as the car careened dangerously on two tires. Lance’s life flashed before his eyes. “Keith. KEEIIITH.” He still wouldn’t let go of the steering wheel. Was that Lance’s girly scream?

 

Their packed items slid and bumped hard against each other. The vehicle dropped back down causing them to fly up against their seat belt restraints and collapse down. A huge orange cloud of dust poofed into the air on impact. They zig zagged down the exit, tires squealing as Lance tried to regain control of the vehicle.

 

Several dangerous swerves later and he managed to get the car back into a lane. He panted as he finally had a chance to look back at Keith who was back on his side, perfectly calm as if nothing had happened.

 

Lance opened his mouth to scream about Keith’s stupid move -

 

“You don’t listen.”

 

Oh my god. That was it. He was going to murder him. He was getting so hard and so mad right now. His hot homicidal boyfriend had to be killed. Sacrifices had to be made. Lance pulled over to the side of the road, barely missing slamming into the trees (and another ditch). He shot out of the car, slammed the door shut and stomped over to the passenger side.

 

He pointed a finger accusingly at Keith.

 

“YOU- YOU- SUCK MY DICK.”

 

Keith simply stared at him through the rolled down passenger window with his eyebrows raised as if saying ‘excuse me?’ He even cocked his head slightly to the side.

 

“Do you want to suck my dick?!” _You fucking shit head, do you??_

 

Keith’s cheeks became pink in rage. He scowled (hotly) at Lance then shoved open the passenger door and leapt out, slamming the car door shut behind him. His torso was gleaming from sweat. He had black cargo shorts on and had left his sandals in the car. Lance wondered if his ass was still loose.

 

He got real close to Lance so he was forced to crane his head up slightly to glare. Lance narrowed his eyes. He could smell the soap Keith used this morning. They had been lucky enough to enjoy a shower. He really wanted to punch or fuck and by punch he meant fuck.

 

“MATTER OF FACT I DO WANT TO SUCK YOUR DICK!” Keith yelled in his face. Lance shot people for a living and this bitch did not give a _shit_. Granted, Keith also killed people, preferably up close and personal so he could look them in the eye. Lance might be losing it a little.

 

Lance wanted to eat Keith up. Dammit. “GREAT then what are you waiting for?!?!”

 

Keith snorted then grabbed Lance by the hem of his shorts and slammed him back against the side of the car. That hurt and the car was hot but it was so fucking sexy. Lance glowered and stifled a whimper. He wasn’t going to give Keith the pleasure.

 

Lance’s cock strained against his pants as it was its habit anytime Keith dropped down on his knees. He was pouty lips to bulging cock level.

 

He muttered spitefully, “Finally something your mouth is good at.” And instantly regretted it.

 

Keith had Lance’s pants halfway down his thighs when he froze in place and slowly, slooowly looked up at Lance who had never been more scared in his life. He suddenly remembered that there were pearly white TEETH in Keith’s mouth.

 

Lance bit his lip nervously. His head was screaming. Too far. Too far. Uh oh. Uh oh. Retreat.

 

He was the blabber mouth between them; what compelled him to say such stupid shit at such a stupid time??? Lance leaned back on the car, his hands clawing the hot metal and held his breath as he assessed Keith’s ominous glare. He wouldn’t really hurt his dick would he..? Abject terror was running down his spine. There was no escape as he was between an angry mouth and a hot hulking piece of metal.

 

After a frightening pause, Keith nonchalantly looked back down at his dick and leaned back to pull the front half of his own hair up into a hair band he had around his wrist. His face seemed to relax. He was letting it go? Lance began to tentatively breathe again. He was so grateful that he had such a forgiving and wonderful boyfriend. He was going to make sure this was worth Keith’s while. His sweet kitten was the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

Keith studied Lance’s dick thoughtfully for a minute but then curled his fingers around a small clump of Lance’s pubic hair. Lance frowned, confused, since that was a strange start to a blowjob. Why was he fixing on his pubes? Keith looked up at Lance, violet eyes wide and expressionless as he yanked Lance’s pubic hair straight out from the root.

 

NOTHING. BUT. FIRE.

 

Lance’s high pitched screech frightened some native avian-like creatures into taking to the sky. Fury engulfed Lance. He was so angry and so full of fight of flight adrenaline that he did the only thing that made sense to him at the moment. He grabbed Keith by the armpits and lifted straight up until Keith hung in his arms like a ragdoll cat.

 

“I am going to kill you dead.” Lance growled.

 

For a mad instant he fantasized of shaking some sense into Keith who looked unfazed. Anyone else would have at least been impressed or maybe nervous about being held up like that.  But that’s right, unless he told Keith that he wanted to talk about his feelings Keith was the most fearless human being he had ever met in his life.

 

Keith’s eyes were narrowed and he managed an intimidating glare while hanging in Lance’s arms.

 

“I am going to kill you dead FIRST.” Keith hissed.

 

How could Lance still be hard? The horrible pubic hair pain was horribly horrible. He looked down and confirmed that Keith was hard too. Pervert! Keith’s eyes narrowed further when Lance looked back up at him again.

 

Maybe he could lean forward, open his mouth and - shit Keith was heavy.

 

Lance settled him back down on his feet then unceremoniously stuck his hand down the front of Keith’s shorts to wrap his hand around his dick as Keith wheezed. The spongy texture of his dick was hot and sticky in his hand. Lance thrilled at feeling it swell further in his hand as he gave Keith something to thrust against. He loved how Keith curled in a little, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. He enjoyed the little noises that were escaping Keith’s throat.

 

“Kill you _dead_.” Keith repeated for some reason.

 

Lance was not going to let that stand as he could not let Keith have the last word on the murder thing. Words were tripping over themselves as they leapt out of his mouth.

 

“NUH UH. You won’t even see me coming. You gotta get close to get me and there’s no way I haven’t already shot you like a thousand times before you could even DO-“

 

“You are fucking impossible!” Yelled Keith, grabbing him up with sweaty arms around his neck and smooshing his lips against his to shut him up. Lance was more than happy to kiss him back, sticking his tongue into Keith’s mouth and sparring with him that way.

Lance pulled his hand out from his shorts to grab him tightly by his butt cheeks and crush their pelvises together so that their cocks could grind in a perfect mix of heat and friction. Keith was moaning into his mouth particularly when Lance teased the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

 

Lance pulled his lips away to place sucking kisses on Keith’s neck. It was getting difficult to breathe. Keith was irresistible.

“Take your pants off, Kitten, there’s lube in the car right?” He felt a shiver run through Keith and squeezed his ass tight. The thought of fucking him in the car again was doing things to him. He glanced at the road behind them. They should be safe. The #$% refused to be on the road at this time on this day of the week.

 

The loss of pressure and friction on his dick was a terrible loss as Keith took a step back. He watched him mindlessly swing open the back passenger door and crawl in. That is why they kept all their snacks and junk that didn’t fit in the back down in the foot wells of the backseats; it made surprise napping or surprise sex that much easier.

 

It was stupid fucking hot in the car but Lance was going to jump in anyway because Keith had awkwardly maneuvered his pants off and was on his knees, completely naked as he fished through the back compartment of the front console for lubricant. His body was shining from sweat yet no less delectable. Mostly Lance could see that shifting ass astride powerful thighs and a curled torso as Keith dug through the console.

 

Lance quickly got rid of his own shorts and half crouched inside the car, one knee on the seat and the other foot on the sandy ground just outside of the car. Before he could reach for Keith, a bottle was tossed at him as Keith said, “Here you go.”

 

Keith flipped onto his back, making the car jostle with his movements. Lance’s own dick twitched when he saw Keith’s fully engorged cock. He wanted to suck it in until he was slurping the pre-come off him. Lance licked his lips as he watched Keith raise his leg up and bend some at the knee so the heel of his foot was jammed against the neck rest of the backseat that Lance was crouched on. He wrapped his hand behind the knee of his other leg and pulled his thigh back and further apart, fully exposing himself to Lance.

 

His pink sphincter was squeezing tight convulsively under Lance’s gaze. He wanted to see that asshole stretch tight around his dick. _Now._ Lance flipped open the lubricant bottle and squeezed a large quantity on his fingers without looking away from Keith’s ass. He glanced up to find Keith biting his lip and watching him heatedly, too wound up to smirk or speak.

 

He braced Keith’s thigh with his hand, taking over for him and smeared the hot lubricant on his twitching, needy hole with two fingers. He rubbed slowly, watching as Keith tried to relax. Lance loved how yielding it felt, how easy it was going to be to wriggle a finger inside and feel Keith’s insides try to suck him in. Keith was starting to whine sweetly.

 

“Hurry the fuck up you pussy.”

 

DAMMIT. Every. Single. Time. Can’t Keith appreciate the buildup just ONE TIME?

 

Lance threw his hands up in despair. “You know what! We’re going missionary only! Not like hard missionary! I’m going to make you cry from how GENTLE and SOFT our LOVEMAKING will be.” Lance threatened wildly and hissed, “That’s right, lovemaking.

 

Keith stared at him and his outburst as if he was crazy. Lance couldn’t stop ranting. “Soft jazz, candle lights, and gentle lovemaking until you are crying from the feels. Like ALL the time.”

 

Keith yanked Lance’s hand off of his thigh and sat up on his elbows, letting his legs relax back down. That was the opposite of what Lance wanted. Why was he even doing this?? Someone stop him. He was railing about bubble baths and massages until Keith loudly interrupted with, “You wouldn’t.”

 

Lance smiled viciously. Oh yes he would. “I’m going to make love to you like you don’t want me to.”

 

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH. Give me that.” Keith grabbed the lube bottle that was by Lance’s knee then thought better of it (safe lubricant was in short supply on this planet) and grabbed Lance’s hand to scrape the remainder lubricant off his fingers.

 

He angrily flipped around again, leaning an arm and his head out the passenger door window on the driver side. Keith reeled his head around and glared furiously at Lance. Some pre-come dribbled out of Lance’s dick. Keith was gorgeous even if he was going to murder Lance. While naked.

 

“Good fucking luck with slow.” Keith spat. He spread himself obscenely and rolled his hips tauntingly at Lance. “Don’t you just want to tear my ass up?” He stuck two fingers up his ass, the squelching noises were loud and filthy as he pushed back and stretched himself out on his fingers.

 

Okay Keith must’ve been experiencing some type of out of body level rage because he usually couldn’t dirty talk so freely? And be good at it?? Lance was seething (and super horny) because Keith was right. He wanted to pound that ass, make their car rock, and have him screaming out the window. Lance hesitated just long enough for Keith to crow, “Yeah that’s what I thought.”

 

That’s _it_.

 

Lance yanked him back by his hips and flipped him right around onto his back, watching as Keith spread his legs again, smirking up at Lance victoriously. Lance crawled over him until his elbows were on either side of Keith’s head and he was gazing deeply into his eyes which immediately made Keith uncomfortable. Lance rolled his hips and leaned his weight to the side so he could reach down, stroke the remaining lube onto his dick and line himself up against Keith’s pucker.

 

He pushed in gently, pulled back and pushed further in just as slowly. He tried to channel all the fuzzy sappy feelings he had ever felt for Keith into his unwavering gaze as he thrusted in incrementally, making sure Keith was aware of every inch lovingly pushed into his body.

 

Keith was turning beet red at being looked at so tenderly. He could feel Keith spurting pre-come as Keith tore his gaze away and stared at the backseat. His channel was hot and squeezing tightly around Lance. Soon he was interrupting Lance’s unhurried pace with his hips, urging him on and squirming underneath him.

 

“Arrgh. Lance. Harder!”

 

“Sorry, can’t hear ya, making love over here.”

 

“WUSS.” Keith hissed spitefully. “Why can’t you just fuck me hard???”

 

Lance paid him no mind and kept fucking him with slow thrusts; deep and gentle until Keith gave up again and wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips and dug his fingers into his forearms. He was pliant, wet, and hot underneath Lance.

 

“You are dead to me.” There was a whiny desperate edge to his tone. He was making little desperate noises each time Lance sunk in deep.

 

“Poor Kitty.” To be honest, Lance didn’t think he was going to be able to keep this up much longer. While he loved a gentle fuck, Keith desperately wanting to get fucked hard was difficult to ignore. It was amazing to see the pleasure in his face as he fell apart when Lance gave it to him exactly the way he wanted. Plus, the wet sucking heat was tempting him to grab him by the hips and slam home.

 

He kept his pace slow however because he had a point though he forgot what it was.

 

Keith was getting restless again but no matter what he tried (begging, threatening him, urging him on with his legs and hands, clamping down inside) Lance held on stubbornly to his even and unhurried pace.

 

They were both a soaking and tingling mess when Keith finally relaxed again and stretched his arms back over his head to grip the edge of the car seat alongside the passenger door. He was blushing and his eyes were half lidded in pleasure as he kept his fixed gaze on Lance and quietly said, “I’m sorry I drove us into a dusty ditch.”

 

Whaaaat? Oh right. The thing from earlier. He forgot.

 

Keith blinked slowly a few times. “Sorry I grabbed the wheel like that.”

 

Two apologies? Back to back? Lance’s hips stuttered to a halt so he could better stare at Keith who actually looked kind of contrite and mooshy. Lance grinned, feeling light all of a sudden. Keith actually apologized!

 

What was it that Keith wanted again? He ran his hands down Keith’s torso to his waist and sat up as best he could on the cramped back seat. Keith wanted to be fucked hard. Right. He pulled out slowly, until Keith was squeezing tightly around his tip, grinned wickedly at him and slammed in just as he pulled Keith hard onto his dick using the grip around his waist.

 

“YES.” Keith cried and arched his back. He was going to award him with a sore ass.

 

The car rattled around them as Lance set a brutal pace, pushing Keith down onto his dick with each thrust.

 

The noises coming out of Keith were fevered little grunts as he finally got what he wanted. His legs were unfolding from around Lance’s hips and he had a deathgrip on the seat. Lance was going to make him scream his name before they were done.

 

Except. “Ow!” Fuck. Lance kept braining himself on the low ceiling. He shouldn’t have to suffer brain damage when enjoying the screaming he was causing. Besides, he wanted to be able to do this again some time soon. He stopped thrusting so he could grind inside of Keith. He had to _think_.

 

The terrain was flat and they could see if someone was coming from a far distance. Though it was extremely unlikely.

 

A thrill ran through Lance. “Can we try the hood, Kitten?” They have never fucked on the hood before.

 

Keith moaned greedily. His eyes snapped open and locked with Lance’s as he reached down to stroke his dick.

 

“Yeahh.” He said in a sing-song, well-fucked voice.

 

They both grunted as Lance pushed Keith’s thighs back to watch himself pull out. He shivered, feeling Keith’s insides flutter around him. Lance’s cock slapped against his belly once released from Keith’s ass. Keith’s glistening hole was puffy and gaping in the aftermath and Lance wanted to test how many fingers he could cram into his hole. Another time because he wasn’t going to last very long now. He watched that pink hole disappear as Keith rolled to his side and pulled the car door lever behind him so he could let himself out.

 

Lance grabbed a t-shirt and scooted out behind Keith and nearly fell when he felt pins and needles surge through his legs which had partly fallen asleep. He hopped around willing his legs to move. Keith glanced back curiously at him and waited for him to catch up, arms crossed and dick at full salute.

 

“That your mating dance?” His voice was still thick from arousal.

 

“Looks like it worked!”

 

Lance hobbled over until he was facing the front bumper and touched the surface of the car before spreading the t-shirt on top of it. They were under some shade so it was actually cooler outside then it had been inside the cramped car. Keith hopped on, wiggling back on his butt then laid back on the t-shirt, drawing his legs up so his heels were resting on the edge just past the hood. He motioned impatiently for Lance to join him.  “C’mon.”

 

Lance took a step back and tried to memorize the moment. Keith was spread out, completely naked on the hood of an alien car on an alien planet, anxious to be fucked. He could see his asshole, still relaxed and wet.

 

“Lance. Fuck me.” Keith begged.

 

And as if he needed to entice Lance further, he spread his legs further apart and up, so that his calves were hanging in mid-air and his feet were up and angled outwards. The soles of his feet were covered in the orange soot of the planet’s terrain.

 

Lance forgot everything and was on top of him in an instant. He grabbed him by the waist, arms resting on the inside of Keith’s thighs and thrusted into that slicked heat, setting a punishing pace. The car was making loud lurching noises and bouncing with each solid thrust, threatening to throw his rhythm off. Lance worked on rearranging Keith’s insides and could see the red flush blossoming across his body.

He knew he was getting him good when Keith wrenched his eyes shut and sobbed loudly. One of his hands was stripping his cock and the other had fingers hooked near the windshield wiper area of the hood.

 

His cries were echoing weirdly around the trees making Lance feel like he was surrounded by Keith’s noises. He smirked as more alien birds took to the sky. Keith’s legs were shaking unsteadily by Lance’s waist. He was going to make him come. Lance leaned back some to change the angle inside Keith and thrusted back inside probingly until he brushed against his prostate causing Keith to scream his name and jump within Lance’s bruising grip.

 

A few more pounding thrusts had Keith arching up and coming all over himself. Lance heard himself whine and mindlessly grabbed Keith’s legs by the underside of his knees and pushed his legs together and up toward his chest. Keith’s ejaculate pooled high and dribbled towards his neckline. The tight squeeze and the throbbing inside from Keith’s orgasm, tipped Lance over the edge. He held on tight as he emptied himself inside of Keith.

 

The car bounced in smaller aftershocks after his hips stopped. The creaking finally whittled down to nothing. Lance gently pushed Keith’s legs to the side and back down so that the underside of Keith’s thighs was warmly pressed together against Lance’s abdomen. He collapsed on top of Keith and tried to regain his breath. He was never going to recover from this.

 

Eventually Keith began to wiggle underneath him. Lance tightened his arms against Keith’s sides and tried to burrow his head into Keith’s chest. He realized his cheek was stuck on Keith’s dog tag. Keith laid still for a minute then started poking his head.

 

“Argh.” Lance said. He looked up at Keith (the dog tag still stuck on his cheek) and realized he adored Keith’s face again. He grinned at Keith’s relaxed and well fucked expression. Lance gingerly slipped out of Keith’s ass, both moaning at the feeling, and helped Keith sit back up.

 

Keith hissed when he took his hand. What was that? He looked down and caught the sickening sight of some kind of sharp woodsy debris piercing through the flesh of Keith’s fingertip.

 

“Kitten! What the fuck?” He gripped his upturned hand by the wrist and held it in between them for a closer look. It must’ve happened when he was holding on to the hood.

 

Keith shrugged. “It’s nothing.” And yanked it out before Lance could say or do anything.

 

“Keith!” Lance cringed. That was disgusting. Blood was blooming out of his fingertip now. Lance was sure they had a first aid kit in the back. In the meantime, he sucked his finger into his mouth hoping that that would soothe the sting.

 

Keith was studying him, flushing slightly. He looked pleased, his violet eyes gentling when they met with Lance’s.

 

Lance’s stomach flip-flopped as he stood there. He sighed through his nose and pulled the finger out of his mouth briefly to confess, “I was singing to piss you off cause I’m an asshole and I was going to fly by our exit and also I was a tick away from fucking you the way you wanted it in the backseat anyway.”

 

Keith stared at him then smiled teasingly. “Wuss. I would’ve held out if I felt like it.”

 

Lance snorted. “Yeah, right. You were thirsty for me. You can’t get enough!”

 

Keith was still smiling. “You.. you’re right.” He blushed adorably.

 

Lance was caught by surprise by his honesty. He gave him doe eyes and preened, basking in Keith’s affection. This feeling was going to last him a while. Keith smirked, poked Lance’s shoulder with a finger and hopped off the car.

 

“Let’s get going.”

 

He slipped back into the back seat and came back out with their pants and a container of wet wipes. He cleaned himself off, tossed the wipes into a bag they reserved for garbage and then tossed the bag of wipes to Lance and slid back into his pants.

 

Keith sat back down on the front passenger seat and twisted back to grab an apple from their snack bag then kicked his heels up so his feet were jutting out of the passenger window. He leaned back in the chair and checked to see if his comm could get through the interference. After pulling on his shorts, Lance slid back into the driver seat, slamming the door shut.

 

He turned the radio on (and off again because the natives enjoyed a series of disorderly clicks as music), slipped on a pair of sunglasses and shifted the gear to drive.


	4. Friday Night (Heith, stockings) - for midnightpeachv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wears some stockings and ensures he and Hunk are not in a rut.

Even as all the blood in his body was actively retreating into his rapidly swelling cock, Hunk had to laugh because he kind of knew something like this was coming. They had not had sex in a week because he was pulling all-nighters at work and whenever there was even a hint of a dry spell in bed, Keith would freak out in his own Keith way. Sometimes he fit the stereotype of a desperate housewife worrying about keeping the spark in their relationship when there was nothing to worry about.

And right now there was a badly cooked chicken on the stove, flower petals thrown haphazardly on their bedroom floor and Keith standing by the post of their bed wearing nothing but silky thigh high stockings  and an embarrassed little frown on his face. 

“You’re laughing at me.”

Hunk shook his head as he smiled and took his time soaking in the amazing visual that was his boyfriend, thick from how well fed and happy he was with Hunk. He had a hint of love handles that Hunk wanted to run his hands across and tickle so he could watch Keith squirm and listen to him try to hold back the giggles that would want to escape.

“Honey look at you. You look amazing. I am soo way lucky. How did I get so lucky? And were you cooking for me? My baby is so cute.” Hunk gushed. He wasted no time in retrieving the lube from the nightstand; his eyes fixed on Keith standing almost timidly on top of the flower petals.

“Hunk…” Keith blushed. “I’m the lucky one.” He said and blushed harder. His cock was at half-mast as he watched Hunk go for the lube. He realized his hands were in motion, fingers rubbing teasingly at the crux of thigh and pubic area and slowly sliding towards the swell of his butt. He made himself stop and settle his hands by his sides, digging his fingers in slightly at the soft flesh  found there.

Hunk was rolling the bottle in his hands in an attempt to warm it up. “You know you’re gorgeous, right? Lay down on the bed for me baby.”

Keith bit his lip and wrapped his hand around his own dick, pumping teasingly as he snuck another hungry look at the prominent bulge in Hunk’s pants. “Missed you.” He said quietly as he laid down on the bed on his back and scooted backwards. He worked his cock slowly, casting an eager look at Hunk who had removed his work shirt to reveal the undershirt underneath and was stripping away his pants.

Hunk wasted no more time; he stood right at the edge of the bed and carefully wrapped his hands around Keith’s hips and pulled until Keith’s butt was flush against his cock. Keith gave a little moan at the touch and shivered as Hunk maneuvered him so that his left thigh rested comfortably on the bed and his right thigh was spread wide and up so that his leg was pressed against Hunk’s torso. Hunk’s large warm hand engulfed his whole knee and held him firmly against his chest. He felt exposed and hungry for Hunk’s cock.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long, beautiful. You look so sexy in your stockings.” Hunk briefly let go of Keith’s leg to squeeze some lube onto his fingers and rub teasingly at Keith’s pucker until he felt him relax.

“ _Hunk._ ” Keith moaned in pleasure. He rolled his hips hard when Hunk worked a finger deeply inside him. “ _Please_.” He begged. Hunk took his time though and stretched him until he felt him ease up inside. A  second big finger, slicked with lube squirmed in and stretched him for Hunk’s cock. Keith gaze had softened from arousal he was unconsciously giving Hunk a sultry half-lidded look as he worked his hips harder. “ _Please_.” He said again gently. He felt and heard Hunk breathe in sharply in response.

“Of course baby. You’re so hot inside.” Hunk’s cheeks were flushing red as he carefully pulled his fingers out to guide his dick against Keith’s pucker, teasing them both briefly before rolling his pelvis and sinking in gradually, feeling Keith stretch nicely around his cock. He kept his gaze fixed on Keith’s face, loving how his lips parted and his eyes squeezed shut as he pushed until he was balls deep in that hot squeezing channel. Hunk gripped the knee by his shoulder tightly, enjoying the feel of the stocking and pressed his other hand high on Keith’s thigh that rested against the bed.

He had to fuck him, the urge to thrust making his hips move as he kept Keith spread for his cock. He swallowed hard as he watched Keith enjoy getting pounded. He looked amazing in nothing but black nylon and spread wide for Hunk. His hips were bouncing with each deep thrust and he was making these sighing, gasping noises and whimpering when Hunk got him just right.

“Look at you.” Hunk whispered again. He smiled as he felt Keith squirm and try to spread himself further. “I love you.” His thrusts were harder as he soaked up the noises from Keith and felt himself shiver each time Keith squeezed tight. He heard the bed frame start to creak as he leaned forward and rested his hand just above Keith’s thigh so he could pound deeper into him.

“Hunk-“ Keith was whimpering in time to Hunk’s thrusts at this point.

“I love to see you come like this baby. I’m close.”

“Hunk.” Keith cried out again. He slapped one hand against his own thigh and gripped the hand Hunk had on the bed tightly. He peeked up at him as he felt close his orgasm building, he might come without his cock being touched. “Fucking missed you.” He said, almost crying.

Hunk twisted his hips and pushed in, losing his rhythm, “I’d like to see you-“ Hunk gasped.

Keith’s eyes were rolling up as Hunk brushed against his prostate and kept fucking him. His body tensed as he felt himself tip over and orgasm, hot come spurting onto the little paunch of his stomach as he cried out.

“Baby..wow..” And Hunk choked as he closed his own eyes and drilled Keith’s ass until he came.

He gently freed Keith’s leg from his shoulder and let it relax around him as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and held him tight. He kissed him on his chest and felt Keith’s fingers sink into his hair and smiled when he felt him kiss the top of his head.

“Love you, Hunk. Let’s do that again soon.”

Of course.


	5. Welcome Back (Klance, penis-ring, ball gag) - for Cucque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance in their mid-twenties at the castle. Established relationship. Cock-ring/ball gag kink.

It was so good to finally be back in Lance’s arms, getting overwhelmed by kisses so urgent and unrelenting that Keith needed no words to know how much he was missed.

Lance pulled away enough for Keith to moan in disappointment and look up at him mutinously causing him to grin impishly. Much to Keith’s smug pleasure, the pink flush of his cheeks had spread to his ears and neck and his eyes dilated even more as his gaze lingered on Keith’s swollen lips. Hopefully, they could spend the next few days together without getting disturbed even if their friends trolled them forever afterwards.

The dry looking bob of his throat made him smirk and he enjoyed how difficult it was for Lance to stop leaning back in for more kisses. Lance plucked at his pants and boxers with his forefinger and thumb, making the material stretch and snap back against Keith causing an exciting little sting to work him up even further. He tried to deepen Lance’s helpless kiss, but he managed to pull away enough to lick his lips and request, “Take these off and hop up on my desk, Kitten. Imma fuck you.”

Keith felt his own face heat up in hot arousal and his dick pulse and push against his boxers in interest. Yes, please; he wanted that a whole lot, right now, forever.

Lance gave his ass a promising pat and turned away, heading towards their dresser without waiting for Keith’s reaction which was to hurriedly grab his pants and underwear and try to rip them off. He wriggled gracelessly; struggling with getting them passed the boots he was wearing. He could’ve removed those first but who has time for that. He managed to pry his pants over the heel of his boots and free himself.

Hopping up on the desk, he yanked a hairband off his wrist and tied his hair back, smiling to himself in naughty excitement while Lance dug through the drawer they kept their toys in. Three whole weeks away from the team wasn’t fair, though Keith knew he had no room to talk considering his long stint with Blade of Marmora but the war was mostly over and he shouldn’t have to send his boyfriend away for long missions like this.

He filed the pity party away for later because Lance was coming back with a wicked smile on his face. He wiggled happily, feeling some of the copious amount of lube that he had prepped himself with earlier, spill out as his asshole each time he squeezed tight.

In a Pavlov response, his mouth started salivating when his gaze fell on the ball gag and double cock ring that Lance had pulled out from their dresser. He didn’t say anything but he felt his skin heat up when Lance arrived and casually placed the toys next to him and stood between his legs, unzipping his pants to free his engorged cock. Keith wanted it so bad- it was torture to just stare at it.

“Look at you.” Lance smirked in appreciation, watching Keith’s cock harden further. He slid teasing fingers over his thighs, rubbing the inside with his thumbs. “Ready?” He asked, gently.

“No.” Keith couldn’t help but tease, “I don’t know what you think you’re doing but I took a solemn vow of chastity like two weeks ago.”

That surprised Lance into laughter. His eyebrows shot up as he cracked up loudly, making Keith’s body hum, gratified at his reaction. “Yeah?” He asked disbelievingly, “You sitting on my desk with no pants on for what? A friendly chat?”

“You asked me to - I was being polite.”

Lance snorted, “Uh huh, cause you’re a super-polite person.” And grinned widely as he picked up the ball gag, making Keith’s heart pump faster in excitement. It was one of his favorite toys. “ _Kindly_ open your mouth and say ‘ahh’, weirdo.”

Keith obliged, leaning forward and chomping down on the ball as Lance carefully buckled the strap behind his head. The ball had enough give to keep his teeth from hurting and had enough small holes for him to breath comfortably through his mouth. It was big enough to make him drool helplessly at whatever Lance did to him.

He was so excited that he leaned towards Lance to mindlessly slide his hands over his muscular forearms, not remembering their usual rules when they played with restraints.

Lance stiffened then leaned back, smirking and not making any further moves until Keith noticed and blushed, sheepishly pulling his arms away so his hands lay flat on the desk on either side of his hips.

“Don’t do it again, Kitty.” He said; tone laced with titillating threat that made Keith moan around his gag and writhe in anticipation.

His smile lingered as he ran his gaze down to Keith’s interested cock. He gestured with his fingers for Keith to move closer causing another tiny wet whine to escape his gag. Hurriedly, Keith scooted closer so his ass was on the very edge of the desk and whimpered again when Lance wrapped his legs around his waist causing his cock to nudge his thigh.

He hooked his ankles together and listened to his own labored breathing as he tried not to tighten his legs around Lance and hump against him. Goosebumps rose on his arms and his body began to shake at holding back while being so close at getting what he wanted. It had been three whole weeks when typically he didn’t go without for more than three days.

The cock ring Lance brought with him was black and made of a stretchy silicone-like material; one ring was round and would fit snugly around the base of his cock while the other section went around his balls and had a teardrop-shaped section that curved so it would press against his perineum.  Lance picked it up with one hand and made Keith whine when he swiped some of the lubricant that was oozing out of his ass and used it to slick both rings.

He winked at Keith and stretched the round ring with both hands and carefully fitted it around Keith’s cock making him moan pitifully in need.

“Did you put this on while I was away?”

Keith nodded, “Egh.” his toes curled and his eyes remained fixed on Lance stretching the teardrop ring around his balls. Another high-pitched needy noise escaped him when he felt him tugging his balls, almost clinically, positioning the ring properly. The teardrop nudged his perineum in small teasing shocks, making him squirm.

“That’s fucking hot. Did you use anything else?”

It took him a minute to hear the question. Keith nodded again, feverishly; the gag muffling his words. “Egh. A huhgh”

“A plug?”

He nodded again. “Egh.” The rings around his dick made his erection incredibly rigid. He felt an all over type of tight pressure around his crotch and bowed his head forward, eyes rolling up as he was closing them.

“Fuck, Kitten. Spread your legs.”

He only managed to unlock his ankles when Lance pushed his legs up and apart, rubbing the head of his cock over his glistening asshole.

“You want it?”

“Eeegh.” Keith grunted and felt drool leaking out the corners of his mouth as Lance pushed in. He pushed out to make it easier for the fat head of his cock to breach his rim.  Once inside, the rest of his cock sunk in smoothly, finally satisfying that empty ache. “Ah!”

Lance let his legs slide down to the inside crook of his elbows as he set a deep unhurried rhythm. Keith couldn’t prevent the muffled wet and needy noises escaping him with each thrust. The three long and lonely weeks of his own fingers and his toys as his only company was becoming a distant memory as he was finally getting what he craved and what he was used to - the sweet slide of Lance’s cock fucking him the way Lance wanted.

He stayed pliant and relaxed, not wanting to do anything but feel that thick dick push his slicked insides apart; each thrust winding him up further. He felt greedy as he tried to spread his thighs wider so he could get that cock as deep as possible. His cock felt warm and although firm it had a velvety softness to it, not to mention a loving Lance attached that his toys couldn’t hope to live up to. He was kind of addicted. The friction inside was starting to make him squirm; he felt pre-come dribble out of his bound dick.

The friction got so good that he started crying out and meeting his thrusts. He was propped on his hands and shifting on them restlessly as he got reamed. Spittle was seeping past the ball gag.

“You’re drooling all over your shirt. You’re a mess.” Lance observed, his voice low and continued, “You love getting fucked, huh?” He accompanied his words with jarring forceful thrusts making Keith’s shaky cries of ‘Egh!” jump out of control in pitch and volume and his channel to squeeze tight around him.

“Yeah?” He asked again.

“Eeghh eeegh” Keith was biting into the ball gag and keeping his eyes firmly shut. He felt like he was maintaining the hardest erection of his life and was afraid he might black out when he finally exploded.

The pounding was relentless. His world was reduced to the steady in and out of cock and Lance’s dirty mouth. He was going to come untouched but just as the mix of pressure and friction began to narrow down to the very edge of blissful orgasm, Lance pulled out to just the tip inside him and stayed there.

Keith could’ve cried but then nearly swooned at his next words - “Look at me. Let me see you fuck yourself.”

“Angh! Aghh!” Tears were spilling from the corners of his eyes and he knew he looked wrecked when he snapped his eyes open, sniveling as he locked eyes with Lance. His breath was coming in shallow whining pants and he felt more tears sting his eyes as he tried to get enough leverage to ride Lance’s cock. Using his trembling arms and pushing down on Lance’s arms with his legs; he managed to get a shaky rhythm going.  The teardrop part of the cock ring was adding more sizzling pressure as he bounced, making him jerk awkwardly.

He was almost getting it right where he wanted when Lance gripped him under his knees, lifting his ass slightly from the desk, and plunging inside, angling his hips searchingly. Keith shook, holding his breath in anticipation and then sobbing and jumping in his arms when he hit his mark. With his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his lips pressed tight in concentration, Lance slammed into his ass repeatedly, his cock nudging his prostate.

Keith was screaming what sounded like nonsense at each hard jolt. There was no way that he was going to last much longer and felt his body start to curl in. His whole body felt hot and copious drool was dribbling down his chin as his eyes started to cross. The building pleasure finally piqued; his ass clamped down around Lance in mind-numbing waves and the tight pressure caused by the rings around his cock made him shoot high and powerfully onto his own shirt. It felt like the longest orgasm of his life.

Keith almost blacked out, moaning helplessly in the aftermath, his body melting in Lance’s arms. He noticed distantly that Lance was still hard and was pulling out so he moaned in protest but was distracted by Lance unbuckling the gag. He did it in time for him to swallow the spittle that was threatening to choke him as it gathered in the back of his throat when he leaned back.

He sighed blissfully and smiled up at Lance who was stroking his thighs but bizarrely looking just to the side at the desk. What was so interesting about the desk? Keith didn’t see anything.

Keith frowned and ran his hands over his, interlacing their fingers.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head, smiling sheepishly at the desk. “If I look at you I’ll come in like two seconds and I’m _trying_ to last for another round.”

Keith laughed then laughed louder when Lance grinned in response but still refused to look at him. It made him feel sexy and smug.

He stretched then sat up, then smirked as Lance started gathering him up in his arms.

“Yeah, get me to bed. I need to ride your cock for a couple of days.”

Lance tensed up and let go of him immediately, moaning miserably as he fought down the urge to just wank off to completion and get it over with.

“You’re evil.” He muttered, eventually.

Keith laughed, unrepentant.

Lance was finally back and being in his arms again made him feel so care-free and happy.


End file.
